Characters
'''Characters '''are the people that build up the game's stories. They are crucial to the plot as the narratives directly circle around them. Although most make visual appearances, others can sometimes solely be referenced by other characters or story elements. This is a list of all characters that appear throughout the game's stories, arranged in order of appearance. This also includes important characters that have been solely referenced many times. All The Wrong Reasons * Adrienne Miller * Jill * Justin Adams * Jada * Sonya * Yuan * Marina * Troy * Jin Adrien Starck * Gian * Kimberly Miller * Julianne * Mike * Henry Dennison Kidnapping The Princess To Be Added. Prince With Benefits To Be Added. Hide And Seek * Your Character * Abby Harmon * Caleb * Mom * Dad * Officer Jones * Officer Linda * Mr. Harmon * Mrs. Harmon * Rosemary * Murdered Child * Jasper * Violet Harmon * Tate * Caroline * Mr. Harmon's Father * Creeper * Three Masked Kids His To Be Added. Hades' Daughter To Be Added. Inject Me Sweetly To Be Added. The Rural Teacher * Your Character * Micah * Mr. Li * Advisor * Lieutenant * Commander * Little Squishy Guy * Craig * Du Bad Boy Blues To Be Added. Starstruck To Be Added. The Cursed Prince To Be Added. Mr. Devil * Your Character * Reese Knight In Shining Suit To Be Added. The Boy I Hate * Your Character * Steven Mathers * Renee Montgomery * Tristan Montgomery * Mrs. Montgomery * Beef * Keg Girl * Server * Kelly * Patty Herbert * Bob * Robert * Phin * Betty * Devon Montgomery * Mark * Henry Covington Uninvited * Your Character * Maggie Caldwell * Crystal Caldwell * Zachary Caldwell * Caseworker * Felicia Donahue * Alex Carter * Rose * Jason * Luis * Wally Caldwell * Dan Caldwell * Maria L * Maria G & Maria I * Chuck * Bryce Cruise * Joyce Carter * Deacon * Jenny Blake * Cletus Jones * Sister * Orderly Pam & Orderly Jan * Nurse & Doctor * Dalton Carter * Deputy * Geneva Preston * Lionel Carter * Evelyn Caldwell Zombies Versus Aliens * Your Character * Bert * Ernie * Fred * Live Aliens * Wolf Girl * Jeremy Daniels * Liv * Ginger * Kit The Silent Twin * Your Character * Joanna Duncan * Doreen * Charles Radcliffe * Nick Duncan * Olivia Duncan * Presenter * Ethan Cole * Will * Zoe * Bob Duncan * Wendy Duncan * Female Journalist * Karen Corbett * Matt Corbett * Aunt Laura * Marcella * Marcella's Son * Mr. Struthers Mermaid and The Vampires Who Love Them * Your Character * Mr. Fishwater *Sharks *Pierce Knightguard *Hesperia *Pickles McPhee *Headmaster Crumpet *Shelly Sharkweather *Cupid *Mer Queen *Echidna *Fintan Byrnes *Lily-Bella *Thunder *Princess Phanessa *Professor Gaia *Brack Sharkweather *Mystery Employer *Snakes Calendar Girl * Your Character * Madison * Ginelle * Dad * Blaine * Ms. Milan * Weston Channing * Claire Channing * Mr. Channing * Gina DeLuca * Alec Dubois * Aiden * Anthony Fasano Court Of Nightfall * Your Character * Marcus Night * Violet Night * Jaxton Lux * Bully * Thug * Brooke Conray * Ella Conray * Knights * Myrddin * Evie * Viper * Mrs. Conray * Chancellor * Grandmaster * Ragathon Category:Browse Category:Characters